Turkey
Overview From a public diplomacy standpoint, Turkey has several advantages: the country has a rich history and culture dating back to the Ottoman Empire, and its strategic location serves as a bridge between Europe, the Middle East and Central Asia. Turkey has also undergone vast political and economic reform that has paved the way for a more stable, democratically governed society. With relatively strong connections to the United States, the country is proud to announce transformations that continue to open up international opportunities. In fact, Turkey is currently a prominent candidate seeking a non-permanent seat on the UN Security Council for 2009-2010, having not held the position since 1961. Moreover, its unique status as a secular but Muslim country ensures a distinctive identity for Turkey in the modern world. Turkey’s progress is viewed by many as overwhelmingly beneficial to the Middle Eastern region, marking the first solid democracy there. In a 2006 speech to The Brookings Institution, Deputy Prime Minister of Foreign Affairs H.E. Mr. Abdullah Gul noted the profound ramifications of Turkish success. He argued that the Turkish experience proved that Islam is compatible with democracy, and as such, provides inspiration for other Muslim societies seeking reform and good governance. However, the Turkish government has not been able to translate such advantages into a coherent public diplomacy strategy thus far. The government’s failure to adequately represent the country abroad has been widely criticized in the press. In a recent Today’s Zaman article, for example, journalist Bulent Kenes asked: Why are we unable to present Turkey in a more favorable light? Why are we unable to communicate Turkey’s beauties to the world? Why are Turks absent from the field of public diplomacy? Why does the world not understand us Turks, and why does it not want to? Why is Turkey only mentioned in connection with negative images?''Bulent Kenes, “Transnational Public Diplomacy,” Today’s Zaman, 09 November 2007 Another Turkish journal recently complained that “Turkey is alienated” on many issues like Cyprus, resolutions related to the events of 1915, and the cross-border operations in northern Iraq.Ayse Karabat, “Public Diplomacy Needed More Than Ever On The Brink Of Incursion,” Today’s Zaman, 18 October 2007 Turkey’s poor performance in presenting a positive image of itself abroad has made the Turkish public (including journalists, politicians, and practitioners in the field of public diplomacy) question their country’s ability to defend its policies and cultivate favorable international opinion. Many blame the “lack of organizational structures” and the “lack of an established think tank tradition” as the root cause of Turkey’s public diplomacy failures.''Ibid. Similar criticisms have emanated from the highest ranks of the Turkish government. In an interview with Today’s Zaman, former Undersecretary for the Foreign Ministry Ozdem Sanberk underlined Turkey’s need to create organizations capable of presenting and explaining the country’s positions in an cohesive manner to a global audience, and criticized Turkey for its failure to explicitly mention public diplomacy in any government program. Sanberk further added that “to realize the importance of public diplomacy and to establish the necessary mechanisms to form effective organizations will take at least two decades.”''Ibid.'' While the current leadership has yet to realize Turkey’s public diplomacy potential, public diplomacy is by no means a new concept for Turkey. During the 1920s, Kemal Ataturk—the founder of the modern Republic of Turkey—repeatedly commented on his desire to “consolidate the moral bonds between nations.”Hakan Fidan, Interview by TRT 1+100 program, TRT, 13 November 2007 He underlined the importance of language, faith, and history as facilitators of these bonds, and also assisted Afghanistan by supporting its modernization through the use of military personnel, scholars, doctors and trainers. This international assistance is one of the earliest, if not first, examples of state-to-state development-centered public diplomacy activity.“Turkey’s Political Relations with Afghanistan”, Ministry of Foreign Affairs, 10 October 2007 Stemming from this tradition, Turkey has conducted a number of successful public diplomacy initiatives throughout the years, a prime example being its practice of sending touring exhibitions around the world to promote Turkish cultural heritage and address misperceptions. One exhibition, entitled “Turkey: The Continuing Magnificence” (1987-1988), tried to shed a more positive light on the rule of the Ottoman Empire and Turkish cultural contributions to world history. Another exhibit, entitled “Suleiman, the Magnificent,” challenged the commonly held warlike perceptions of the Ottoman Sultan by emphasizing his role as a reformer in the arts and architecture. This exhibition captured the attention of the international media and the public, thus serving to promote an alternative view of Turkish history and culture and alter negative stereotypes attached to the Ottomans. In 2005, another exhibition, entitled “Turks: A Journey of a Thousand Years, 600-1600,” opened at the Royal Academy of Arts in London. This exhibition introduced the artistic and cultural riches of Turkish-speaking people by tracing aspects of ‘Turkishness’ from the eastern border of modern China to the Balkans in the west. It was one of the most ambitious exhibitions ever presented there, and it raised over £795,000—the highest grossing project in the history of the Royal Academy. In Turkey, there are numerous government and private organizations which conduct activities related to public diplomacy. The Ministry of Foreign Affairs, the Ministry of Tourism and Culture, and the Undersecretary for Foreign Trade all work to promote Turkey through their diplomatic missions in foreign countries. Turkey also performs public diplomacy by providing developmental assistance and technical support to countries in the developing world through the Turkish International Cooperation and Development Agency (TIKA). The Ministry of National Defense performs public diplomacy activities through its military exchange and training programs as well. Turkey has consistently made significant contributions to various international peacekeeping activities conducted by the United Nations, NATO, and the EU, spanning from the Balkans to Afghanistan. Turkish troops have therefore bolstered Turkey’s image as a guarantor of peace and stability. Following the decision of the European Commission to start negotiating Turkey’s accession to the EU on 3 October 2005, Turkey has accelerated its public diplomacy activities towards EU countries. Turkey was officially declared a candidate country in 1999, with ambitions dating back to the 1963 Ankara Agreement. Formerly an Associate Member, Turkey first officially applied to the European Community in 1987. Groups like the Secretariat General for EU Affairs and the Investment Support and Promotion Agency have also begun working on issues related to public diplomacy. The process of accession is likely to take quite some time as Turkey must continue its economic reforms, rectify past human rights conflicts, and overcome some noted cultural barriers before admission. Business enterprises also work on improving Turkey’s image in order to strengthen economic relations with foreign countries. Such groups include the Turkish Industrialists’ and Businessmen’s Association, the Export Promotion Center, the Foreign Economic Relations Board, and the General Secretariat of Istanbul Textile and Apparel Exporters Association. In 2008, the Turkish government announced plans to establish a Public Diplomacy Agency (PDA) geared toward transmitting Turkey’s foreign policy perspectives. The new agency will serve as a network between the government, NGOs, and think tanks, as well as employ a variety of tools—including publications, seminars, television programs, and film—in order to inform and influence foreign publics. The Turkish PDA will also have a department which specifically focuses on accession to the European Union. Turkish International Cooperation and Development Agency (TIKA) The Turkish International Cooperation and Development Agency (TIKA) was established on January 24, 1992 in order to “provide development assistance foremost to developing countries where Turkish is spoken and countries that border Turkey as well as improve cooperation through projects and programs in economic, commercial, technical, social, cultural and educational arenas”.“About TIKA”, TIKA, 10 October 2007 TIKA currently maintains 21 coordination offices in 37 countries across Africa, Asia, and Europe. These strategic locations and the diversity of TIKA’s projects have allowed the agency to not only serve as an effective manager of Turkey’s development aid but to also become an important tool of Turkish public diplomacy. Capitalizing on the potential of humanitarian assistance, reconstruction aid, and technical support to further the goals of public diplomacy has become common practice world-wide. In addition to running exchange programs and cultural activities, many countries have realized that highly visible humanitarian and development aid can bolster significantly a country’s international standing. The work of the United States Agency for International Development (USAID) and the EU’s DG Development and DG ECHO are examples of how humanitarian assistance can help build the international prestige of a country or organization. Although, the term ‘public diplomacy’ is never used to describe the activities of TIKA, the agency’s website defines development assistance as “a significant instrument that allows new avenues for classical diplomacy in economic, social, cultural and humanitarian fields”.Ibid. In many ways, the agency has assumed the role of a coordinator in reaching out to diverse geographic areas to pursue the interests of Turkey. In this sense, TIKA has a strategic mission to promote a positive image of Turkey and to establish durable relationships with foreign publics by demonstrating that “Turkey and Turkish citizens are standing by their countries”.Hakan Fidan, Interview with TRT 1+100 program, TRT, 13 November 2007 Although Turkey did conduct similar activities prior to the establishment of TIKA, the agency has begun to coordinate these initiatives so as to make Turkey’s efforts more cohesive and visible. As one Turkish journalist commented, TIKA now “acts as a pioneer unit, opening the doors for Turkey” and conveying the messages of Turkey through delivering aid.Hakan Fidan, Interview with Gunun Konusu, TRT 2, 10 November 2007 Generally speaking, TIKA’s role is to facilitate economic, commercial, technical, social, cultural and educational cooperation with developing countries via projects aimed at assisting the development of these countries. In accordance with this role, TIKA works to enhance infrastructure, improve living standards, provide vocational training and employment, protect monuments of joint heritage and culture, improve cultural relations, provide information and publishing services, and assist in the teaching of the Turkish language.“About TIKA”, TIKA, 10 October 2007 TIKA has played a particularly active role in assisting the transition of the former communist states of Central Asia and Eastern Europe. As TIKA President Hakan Fidan acknowledges, Turkey took “advantage of the dissolution of the Soviet Union and the Republic of Yugoslavia to initiate projects that reach out to the countries which Turkey could not communicate with during the Cold War”.Hakan Fidan, Interview with TRT 1+100 program, TRT, 13 November 2007 Indeed, Turkey was one of the first countries that recognized and supported the independence of these nations and gave technical assistance to help maintain their independent status. In Central Asia and the Caucasus, TIKA has implemented a number of communication and education projects, including the renovation of 3 schools in Georgia as part of the Social Infrastructure Development Project, technical equipment support for the establishment of computer libraries and reading lounges in Azerbaijan, a training seminar for teachers of Turkic languages in Afghanistan, the establishment of a computer laboratory for the Kyrgyzstan Police Academy, and the training of Kyrgyz TV personnel.“Asia&the Caucuses”, TIKA, 20 October 2007 TIKA has also conducted similar activities in the Balkans and Eastern Europe. In Albania, for example, TIKA established a kilim (traditional woven Turkish rugs) weaving course in cooperation with an Albanian NGO to assist Albanian women in developing skills that would help support their families. During the course, women are educated about domestic violence, women’s rights, ethics, and illiteracy.“Projects in Albania”, TIKA, 22 October 2007 TIKA has also supported various communication projects in the Ukraine, including the establishment of the Crimean News Agency and the production of a documentary film.“Eastern Europe and the Balkans”, TIKA, 20 October 2007 Although Turkey has traditionally given priority to building relationships with countries that share historic, cultural and ethnic ties with Turkey, TIKA has significantly increased its activities with the entire developing world in recent years. In 2005, TIKA worked with Ethiopia to provide technical assistance and expert personnel support for a media agency and equipment assistance to the Harari Region Council. In the Sudan, TIKA funded a project which improved the supply of drinking water. And in Palestine, TIKA recently delivered food aid to 80,000 people living in the Gaza Strip.“Africa&the Middle East Region”, TIKA, 22 October 2007 Altogether, TIKA implemented 396 projects in Asia and the Caucuses, 256 projects in the Balkans and Eastern Europe, and 128 projects in the Middle East and Africa throughout 2006. In comparison to previous years, these figures indicate increases of 27%, 36%, and 185%, respectively.“Projects by Region”, TIKA, 20 November 2007 In particular, the major growth of projects in Africa is the natural result of Turkey’s desire to diversify its foreign policy projects. One effort of particular importance to Turkey’s public diplomacy activities is TIKA’s “Turcology Project”, established in 1999. In an attempt to encourage further study of the Turkish language and its relationship to similar languages and dialects, this project has aggressively worked to “widen the reach of the Turkish language, improve communications, and establish a shared cultural platform with neighboring countries.”“Turcology”, TIKA, 27 November 2007 In other words, it aims to act as a method for enhancing relations with surrounding countries by creating a common lingua franca for use in business, politics, and civil society. Thus far, 18 Turcology Centers have been established in various universities in Afghanistan, Albania, Bosnia-Herzegovina, the Autonomous Republic of Crimea, Georgia, Kazakhstan, Kosovo, Mongolia, Palestine, Syria, the Republic of Tatarstan, Ukraine, and Uzbekistan.Ibid. TIKA has also established 12 Turkish Language and Culture Centers in 30 universities across 18 countries as part of the project.Ibid. In public diplomacy terms, this large-scale and long-term project has been very successful and demonstrates the capacity of TIKA to play a crucial role in improving Turkey’s influence and reputation. Vital Information *Capital - Ankara *Population - 70,413,958 (July 2006 est.) *Government – Republican Parliamentary Democracy :* President Ahmet Necdet Sezer Government Agencies *Ministry of Foreign Affairs – Republic of Turkey *Prime Ministry, The Secretariat General For European Union Affairs *Ministry of Culture and Tourism *Turkish International Cooperation and Development Agency (TIKA) Private Organizations *Directory of Development Organizations – Turkey *Ministry of Culture and Tourism – Links Publications, Speeches, & Commentary * Turkey and the United States: Looking Ahead Deputy Prime Minister and Minister of Foreign Affairs H.E. Mr. Abdullah Gul. July 6, 2006, The Brookings Institution. International Broadcasting & Private News Organizations *Turkish Daily News *Turkey Post *Radio Turkey *TV Radio World – Turkey Listings Public Opinion & National Statistics *Turkish Statistical Institute Blogs *Turkey Tribune *Joe’s Ramblings - The ramblings of an Australian living in Mersin, Turkey *Globe of Blogs – Turkey Listing Other Resources *CIA World Factbook – Turkey References Further Reading *[http://www.todayszaman.com/tz-web/detaylar.do?load=detay&link=140284&bolum=102 Gov’t goes on public diplomacy offensive, Today's Zaman, 04.28.2008]